Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to orthotic apparatuses and more particularly to unstructured and structured limb manipulation apparatuses configured to promote an increase in range of motion in a joint by the use of one or more selectively inflatable, deflatable, and un-inflatable portions.
Description of Related Art
When a joint is injured either by trauma or by surgery scar tissue can form which prevents full range of motion of that joint. Obviously, this is a disadvantageous condition and should be corrected if possible. Often, such correction involves an attempt by the injured or those assisting the injured to gradually (often over a period of months) manipulate and articulate the joint so that full range of motion is eventually achieved.
Full range of motion of a joint depends upon the anatomy of that joint and on the particular genetics of each individual. Typically, joints move in at least two directions, flexion and extension. Typically, flexion is to bend the joint and extension is to straighten the joint; however, in the orthopedic convention some joints only flex. Other joints not only flex and/or extend, they rotate. Rotation may be either external (e.g., away from the body) or internal (e.g., towards the body). Still other joints may be capable not only of flexion, extension, and rotation, but also of abduction and/or adduction. Abduction causes movement away from a midline of the joint, while adduction causes movement towards the midline. In this manner, various limbs and/or joints may be manipulated, as desired, by imposing thereupon one or more forces.
There are generally two forms of therapy to help patients gain range of motion in injured or surgically impaired joints with motion loss. The first is manual therapy, which is a stretching program requiring direct hands-on manipulation by a therapist with the express intent of increasing motion in the affected joint. The second is mechanical therapy, which is a specific medical device designed to allow the patient to stretch the joint without the help of a therapist. It has been shown that the use of mechanical devices to assist the patient in gaining range of motion are both helpful and highly desired as a technique to help avoid surgical treatment of joint motion loss.
However, oftentimes such mechanical devices incorporate complex frames and structural elements to enable not only manipulation but also support of the target joint(s). As a result, certain of such mechanical devices become cumbersome and/or difficult for patients to manipulate and transport. Therefore, there is a need for a simplistic orthopedic apparatus which promotes an increase in range of motion of the joint with minimal and/or no structural framework elements.